


August 16, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos exchanged smiles with the Kents as he ate supper with them.





	August 16, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos exchanged smiles with the Kents as he ate supper with them and refused to remember Unity.

THE END


End file.
